Truth or Dare with Camp Half Blood
by PurpleWalrusFtw
Summary: Who turns into a chipmunk? Who hooks up? Who goes into the closet with who? Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, and more. c; Guess you'll have to find out yourself. A classic game of truth or dare that eventually turns into a story with a plot. -Percy and Annabeth aren't together.. yet. c: Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction, sorry if it's not what you expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly. :C.**

**ON WITH ZE STORY. **

**c;**

_Percy POV_

It was the first week of the summer and it's been a week full of "I missed you!"'s and "Oh my gosh guess what!"'s. So here I am, sitting alone on the beach of Camp Half Blood for the first time in months. I've always sat here in the sand when I just needed to _think _and be _alone._ But of course, I was interrupted by the shouts of the Stoll Brothers.

"Hey Percccyy!" A very excited Connor Stoll shouted.

"Perccccy!" A very excited Travis Stoll shouted.

I turn around and face them, "What?!"

"Hermes cabin, ten minutes." Connor replied.

"Let me guess, truth or dare?" I groaned.

"You got it. Annabeth's going to be there." Travis made kissy noises._ Ugh. _Everyone at camp is trying to get Annabeth and me together. Don't get me wrong, I seriously like Annabeth. I'm just scared Annabeth doesn't feel the same way. Then it'd just be awkward.

"Fine." I finally say.

* * *

_Ten minutes later- Hermes Cabin- Percy POV_

Sitting in a circle was Nico, Thalia, Travis, Katie, Connor, Grover, Malcolm, Silena, Annabeth and me. There was an awkward silence.

And it was Annabeth who broke it.

"So who's going first?" She asked.

"Ooh me!" Shouted Silena, waving her arm over-enthusiastically, Annabeth nodded.

Silena's eyes scanned the halfbloods, glancing over at Annabeth and then me. I internally groaned.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" She asked. She's going to make Annabeth kiss me. _Yay!_

"Mm, dare." Annabeth replied, looking bored.

Silena smirked evilly, "I dare you to kiss Nico for three minutes. And if you don't do the dare, an article of clothing comes off- shoes or socks don't count."

**WHAT?! THAT LITTLE-**

"Kay." Annabeth replied, cooly, and I swear she shot a glance over to me, but it was gone too soon to be sure. She scooted over to Nico and started to heatedly kiss him.  
_That should be me. _Get over it, I told myself.

Three minutes later, Annabeth pulled back and wiped her mouth off in disgust. _Good. _

Silena grinned over at me. Bitch.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked, trying and failing to hide her devilish smirk.

"Dare! I am a Stoll!" Travis yelled, earning an eye roll from Annabeth.

"I dare you to walk up to Mr. D and start singing _Boyfriend_." Annabeth crossed her arms in satisfaction as Travis turned red and walked to the Big House.

* * *

_TRAVIS POV- AT THE BIG HOUSE_

I walked up to the Big House. _A Stoll never backs down from a dare,_ I tell myself as Mr. D looks up at me, looking more pissed than usual.

"What do you want, Mavis?" He asked, boredom laced into his words. I began to sing.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

Mr. D looked like he wanted to strangle me, which he probably did. I could hear the others trying to contain their laughter. _So they want a show? I'll give them a show._

* * *

_ANNABETH POV- BEHIND THE BUSHES OF THE BIG HOUSE_

I just managed to contain my laughter when Travis got down on his knees and began singing the rest of the song. I lost it.

Travis was trying to hold Mr. D's hand, which was pissing Mr. D off.

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you-_

That was an far as Travis got when Mr. D turned him into a chipmunk. Percy snorted trying to hide his laughter. _Oh he's so cute... Snap out of it!_

ChipmunkTravis scurried over to Katie, who picked him up and put him in her breast pocket. ChipmunkTravis looked pleased with himself. _Oh that sneaky little idiot._

As we sat back down in the Hermes cabin, Connor took Travis' turn. "Nico truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth.." Nico blurted out, and then blushed.

"Lame. Do you have a crush and anyone if so, who?" Connor smirked. Everyone knew Nico like Thalia- well, everyone except the oblivious Thalia. **(No offense to Thalia!) **

"Uh..." Nico muttered something indecipherable.

"What was that?" Connor coaxed.

"Thalia.." Nico blushed a deeper shade of red, along with Thalia. _Aw! They'd be so cuteee together! Wait, what? I sound like an Aphrodite girl. Ew._ Percy made a series of "awwww"s and kissing sounds. Nico glared.

Connor seemed very pleased with himself, "Thalico."  
"Thalico?" Katie asked.

"That's Nico and Thalia's ship name, of course!" Connor made a 'DUH' face. We all looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked. No one replied. He moved on. "Nico, your turn."

"Percy," Nico said immediately, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, "Percy replied wisely, everyone knew Nico wanted revenge.

"Who do YOU like?" Nico grinned. Percy blushed.

"Annabeth." He said shyly, glancing over at me but looking away quickly as my jaw dropped.. _ME?! HE LIKES ME?! Finally!_

I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which wasn't apparently enough for him. He scooted over to me and kissed me full on the lips, and I kissed him back.

He pulled away a few seconds later, looking embarrassed.

**Did you like it? c:? I'll update if I see some good reviews xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This better work. ;c.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Mkay.**

_PERCY POV_

_YES!_ _THANK YOU NICO FOR TRYING AND FAILING TO EMBARRASS ME! _I don't think the smile that's plastered on my face will leave anytime soon. Not that I care. But then I start to worry. _Did Annabeth only kiss me out of adrenaline? What if it was only an in the moment thing? Well, I guess we'll just have to find out.._

I'll make Annabeth jealous. Then I'll know for sure. _What am I talking about? That wouldn't help. _I'm overthinking this. Why is romance so COMPLICATED? Ugh.

As everyone stares at me I realize that I've been in la-la land for who knows how long. _Whoops. _

"Malcolm, truth or dare?" I hope he doesn't say truth, that would just suck.

To my luck, he said dare.

"I dare you to walk up to Clarisse and pretend you're her soulmate," I grin, this'll be good.

Malcolm gulps and begins to walk off to the Ares cabin. We all follow.

* * *

_At the Ares cabin PERCY POV_

We find Clarisse sitting in her cabin admiring her blades. And she's with Chris, her boyfriend. _Perfect._

Malcolm walks up to Clarisse, "Is that you?"

"What the hell, Malcolm? Get the hell out." Clarisse snarls.

Malcolm swoons, "It's you, my love! Oh! Oh, I've been searching for you! Remember that one night stand a year ago? Oh it was magical."

"What is he talking about, Clare?" Chris asks, anger pouring his words. We all snicker from outside the cabin.

"Haven't you heard?" Malcolm begins, "Clarisse my beauty and I are getting married! We were meant for each other. Oh Clarisse." Malcolm fans himself. _He's screwed. Oh well._

Annabeth whispers something that only everyone outside the cabin and Malcolm can hear, "_Kiss her."_

Malcolm looks terrified. Purely terrified. He walks up Clarisse and kisses her smack on the lips. And then runs off for his life.

Clarisse and Chris run after him, "GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD FREAK!" Chris yells, closing in on Malcolm.

* * *

_Outside the Ares cabin_

"Well," Annabeth claps her hands together, "He's a goner."

"Pretty much," Thalia agrees. Silena and Katie stifle their laughter.

"So.." Nico trails off.

* * *

_Back in the Hermes cabin NICO POV_

"I'll take Malcolm's turn," Grover offers, "Since I haven't had a turn yet." No one objects.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare.." Percy says warily. I hope he knows better than to believe Grover will go easy on him just because they're friends.

"I dare you to call your dad while we make sex noises in the background." What the hell?

Percy doesn't look fazed, "Gods don't have phones."

Grover laughed, "Someone hand me a phone." Thalia hands him her hidden phone. He dials a number, "Ever heard of 1-800-OlympianExpress? Oh, and put it on speaker."

Percy gulped, "Just hand me the phone.." Percy takes the phone from Grover just as Poseidon picks up.

"Hello? Sea dude here." Poseidon greets. _Self centered much? _**(Hey, if you're easily grossed out, skip this part. ._.)**

"Hey dad.. It's Percy.."

Grover moans, "Oh, Katie! Ohh!"

Katie tries to hide her laugh, "Grover, mm!"

Everyone begins to make odd noises like "Uhh!"

Annabeth moans, "Percy please come back to us."

Poseidon clears his throat, "I see you're busy, Perseus?" From the phone background we can hear Aphrodite laugh.

Percy facepalms himself, but before he can reply, I speak up. "Percy's very -oohh- busy pleasuring me!"

Athena takes the phone and starts yelling before Percy can hang up. "_Annabeth Chase!_ How _dare _you go and- and _do that _with _a fish spawn of Poseidon?!"_

Annabeth grins, "But _mom!"_

Percy hangs up, "Oh, I hate you Grover."

"Love you, too, Perce." Grover smirks innocently.

By now Travis has returned back to a human and is passed out on his bed. I can see that Percy has an idea.

"Katie," He says, "Truth or dare?"

**Had to repost this and change something, sorry. I think this chapter's kind of crappy, tell me how you like it in a review? c;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid computer. It shut off just as I finished writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If only.**

**Review please?**

_KATIE POV_

"..Dare," I hesitantly said. _Please don't let this be about Travis._

"I dare you to sit on Travis' lap and slap him awake and scream "PERVERT!" and then kiss him and sit back down." Percy smiled innocently. _That little.._

"Fine." I got up and sat on Travis' lap and began slapping him. After about 2 minutes, he woke up. Before he could say anything, I screamed "PERVERT!"

"Wha..?" Travis looked confused.

I leaned down and kissed him, then ran off and sat next to Grover.**(A/N I'll add some more of Grover later, I can't think of anything for him yet)**

"Katie..? Okay, then." Travis sat down next Connor, who grinned toothily.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She confidently answered.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven.. with Nico." I said guiltily. Annabeth didn't do anything wrong, but I wanted to see what Percy would look like jealous.

Both Annabeth and Nico turned red and walked to the closet. Percy looked outraged, "WHAT?! NO! ANNABETH!" He shouted, but she was already in the closet with Nico. You could hear the occasional thump from inside. After 6 minutes, Percy snapped.

He whipped open the closet doors, and Annabeth and Nico pulled apart quicker than you could say "orange." _Oh, Nico's in for it._

But instead of attacking Nico, Percy pulled Annabeth into a heated kiss, pressing her against the wall. After a moment, he pulled away and said, "You're mine, okay?" Annabeth nodded and kissed him again.

I cleared my throat, "Can we continue..?"

Percy and Annabeth pulled separated and blushed. They sat down together, holding hands. _Well that was quick. _It wasn't a surprise, really. Annabeth and Percy have had lovestruck eyes for each other for the longest time now. It was about time they started dating. **(I was going to have Percy ask Annabeth out later in the story, but I decided against it. Do you think this should be a short 5 chapter story or like 20 or some shiz? Review?)**

"Grover, truth or dare-" Annabeth began, but Malcolm stumbled in right at that moment. He had a black eye and a split lip and was glaring daggers at Percy.

Percy smiled, "Sorry?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I was tired and I'm mad that my last chapter was deleted. I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon or tonight. Depends if I get some reviews or ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

I** decided I'd finish this chapter. I'm planning on making this around 20 or so chapters, then I'm going to make a quest fanfic. Good idea?**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gods, I don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians.**

**Anyhoozies.**

_PERCY POV_

Oh crap. It's bad enough I have an enraged child of Athena -let's just say his mom doesn't exactly get along with my dad- looking to rip my head off, but it HAD to that he was Annabeth's stepbrother? Gah.

Malcolm was clenching his fists as his side, "Do you _know _what they DID to me? Chris tackled and held me down while Clarisse whacked me over the head with my favorite architectural book! And then she threw me down a _hill!_ All because of your _STUPID DARE!_

And just to make it worse, guess who showed up.

My favorite goddess, Athena.

_"See, Annabeth?!_ All your friend, Percy-" Athena began.

"I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth said, as if she was helping. Thanks a lot, Annabeth, that helps.

**"****_WHAT?! NOW YOU'RE DATING THAT POSEIDON CHILD THAT HAS ABOUT AS LESS INTELLIGENCE THAN A PIECE OF_**** WOOD?!" **Athena screams in rage. Well, atleast now I can tell I'm on the top of her _Mortals to Kill _list. Yippee me.

"You know, _mom, _you don't even know Percy. Just because you have some issues with his dad doesn't me you just assume he's the same way." Annabeth said calmly, staring directly at her mother, who just bellowed in rage and disappeared.

I could hear my dad in the back of my head. _Way to go, son! Your girlfriend just told her OFF!_ Even I didn't think gods were _this _irritating.

But I still had to deal with Malcolm, who was trying to get his wallet back from Connor.

Silena, who had be awfully quiet for an Aphrodite child, spoke up, "It was just a dare. Percy didn't know Clarisse would ruin your favorite archi- whatever you said- book. I know it must be a _total _tragedy. But will you just _shut up?!_ Oh, and Connor, just give him his damn wallet back." Silena's word were laced with such exasperation that Connor handed Malcolm back his wallet and Malcolm shut up, just as everyone else did.

_Oh god thank you, Silena._

"Now," Silena piped, going back to her normal Aphrodite-child-like personality, "Whose turn was it?" Without waiting for answer, she said she'd take the next turn.

"Grover, my very furry satyr," Silena smiled, which earned a glare from Grover, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Grover grumbled and started chewing on soda can.

"I dare you to go up to Chiron and say, "I'm tired of your crap, you four legged goat! Satyrs are better! and run off." Silena folded her arms happily.

Grover paled, "B-But!"

"Either that or take off your shirt.." Silena glanced over Grover, "You only have a shirt on.. So.."

"Fine, I'll do it! _Blah ha ha!" _Grover stood up and wiped soda can crumbs off his shirt and trotted over to Chiron.

* * *

_GROVER POV_ **(I was tempted to put this in Chiron's POV, but I figured it'd be too hard.)**

"Hey, Chiron!" I called, catching Chiron's attention. _He's going to kill me for this._

"Yes, Grover?" Chiron asked, concerned filled his voice. _I'm so going to regret this._

"I'm tired of your crap, you- you four legged goat! Satyrs are so much better!" And I ran off, leaving behind a very puzzled Chiron. Even from here, I could hear him mutter, "Percy. Definitely Percy."

Percy looked outraged, "What! How is that _my fault? _Am I really that bad?"

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek, "Yes, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, _Wise Girl." _Percy mumbled, walking back into the Hermes cabin.

* * *

_NICO POV_

"I have to go," I said, just as we passed my cabin, "I'm tired.." No, I wasn't. I just didn't want to end up like Malcolm, or Travis. Or having a goddess screaming about my intelligence.

"Aw, bye Nico." Thalia sounded disappointed, which made me blush.

"Bye." I half-squeaked, which made me blush further.

I walked into my cabin and plopped down on my bed. _It's lonely in here._

I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_CONNOR POV_

Silena, Grover, Thalia, and Malcolm all went back to their cabins, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis and me to continue playing truth or dare.

"I'll go," Annabeth offered, "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katie said nervously. _She should see Annabeth's dares.._

"I dare you to tell us if you like Travis," Annabeth smirked. _I'd bet 100$ from Malcolm's wallet that Annabeth would've asked her the same thing if Katie had picked truth._

"I like Travis.." Katie mumbled, blushing furiously.

**I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon or something. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

I** AM SO DONE RIGHT NOW. THIS IS THE THIRD TIME MY CHAPTER WAS DELETED. OH MY GODS.**

**Thanks to YoloSwag for noticing a POV mistake I made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Oh my gods.**

_CONNOR POV_

Heh, I knew it. _It would be a shame if someone were to tell Katie Travis liked her.._

"Travis likes you, too." I blurted out, grinning widely, my arms crossed in satisfaction. _3.. 2.. 1.._

"What the Hades, Connor?!" Travis screamed, blushing furiously.

* * *

_TRAVIS POV _**(Do I change POVs too much? If you don't like it, then tell me. If you don't tell me, well, too bad.)**

I hate Connor Stoll.

"You like me?" Katie asked. Without waiting for a reply, she leaned over to me and kissed me.

I love Connor Stoll.

As I lean in to kiss Katie again, Annabeth clears her throat loudly.

"As much as I would.. _love _to stay, Percy and I have to go. Don't we Percy?" Annabeth asked, glaring at Percy.

"Y-Yes, we do! Bye guys! Let's continue this tomorrow morning at my cabin!" Percy finished just as Annabeth pulled him out of the Hermes cabin.

Well, that was strange.

Shortly after, Katie left, too, so Connor and I just went to bed.

* * *

_TOMORROW MORNING- POSEIDON CABIN- NICO POV_

For starters, Percy's room was a _mess. _Clothes and wrappers were strewn everywhere. I could even see underwear peaking out from under his bed and nightstand.

And guess who had to clean it.

Me.

So, after fifteen minutes of gagging and trash bags, I finished. Everyone -Thalia, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, and me- sat in a circle. Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth, and Katie rested her head on Travis' shoulder.

"So," Thalia began, "Can I go first?" Katie nodded.

"Connor, my annoying friend, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Meh, truth for once," Connor replied. Travis gasped dramatically, but Connor just glared at him and said nothing.

"Who here would you kiss if you had the chance? You can only pick one," Thalia smirked.

"Uh.." Connor stuttered. He knew he couldn't pick Katie, because of Travis, and Annabeth, because of Percy. Thalia would just kill him if he picked her.

He sighed, "Annabeth.."

Percy glared at Connor and tightened his grip on Annabeth's waist.

"Nico," Connor said quickly, most likely to allude the attention away from him, "Truth or dare?"

"Uhm.. Dare?" I said, even though it sounded like a question. Connor grinned. _Crap._

"I dare you to tell Chiron that you're breaking up with him, start crying, and run away screaming 'you monster!'" Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Oh my gods. I nodded warily, and walked up to Chiron.

* * *

Chiron turned to me, "Hello, Nico, how is your training? Oh, and have you seen Percy? He left a note of his- ah, for Annabeth- on the ground." Chiron held up a letter titled _For My WiseGirl. _It was from two days ago, before Percy started dating Annabeth.

Percy dashed out from behind the bushes, grabbed the note, ripped it into sixths, and ran behind the bushes again.

"Listen, _Chiron,_ I'm breaking up with you, okay? I've had enough of this- this crap. We're over," I stated, and I could feel myself blushing. Chiron looked at me oddly, but before he could reply, I began to cry.

"Are you o-" Chiron started, but I ran away.

"You monster!" I shouted back to him, getting strange looks from campers. I could hear Percy and the others laugh and walk behind me.

* * *

"For the love of Hades, how do you come up with these things? You know, I don't care. Katie, truth or dare?" I said, a little too harshly.

Katie frowned, "Eh, you choose."

_Ugh. _"Okay.. I dare you to kiss the first person you see outside," I said. Travis' jaw dropped, and I smirked. Katie shrugged and stood up to walk outside.

* * *

_OUTSIDE- KATIE POV_

The first person I saw outside was..

Will Sollace.

I walked up to him and kissed him, and he pulled back a minute later.

"Woah, Kate, didn't think you had it in you," Will said, and leaned in for another kiss, but Katie pushed him back.

"It was a dare," She crossed her arms and turned on her heels, walking back into the cabin.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

**I would've made this longer, as I was planning to, but my computer is really getting on my nerves. So, I'll make tomorrow's chapter long. Review? Bye**


	6. AN

**Since Allegiant just came out yesterday, I'm going to be reading that instead of writing. I'm almost done, though, so I'll probably update in the next day or so. Unless I'm crying over some plot twist or something. c:?**

**Thanks.**

**PurpleWalrusesFtw.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Turns out I cried over a plot twist. Oh well. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Percy Jackson- Wait, let me check.. No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_PERCY POV_

"Dare?" I replied, _what harm could a child of the what- cereal goddess do?_

Boy, did I underestimate Katie.

"I dare you to go the Aphrodite cabin and ask for the _Magnum Makeover,_" Replied Katie, grinning. Everyone gave me a sympathetic look.

"Piece of cake."

* * *

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, only to be bumped into by a pink haired girl.

"Percy! Oh," The girl started to giggle, "It's great to see you, hun. Need something?" She asked in a seductive tone. _Okay, then._

"I'd like the, uhm.." I gulped, "Magnum makeover?"

At that, every child of Aphrodite surrounded Percy and began to work non-stop on him.

* * *

_35 agonizing minutes later.._

"Oh-my-GODS!" I screamed. My hair was gelled down and I had lip gloss on. Blush was applied to my cheeks and my eyes were outlined. I wore a pink tuxedo and my nails were glossy. Worst of all, I had _pink _highlights.

As I walked out of the cabin, my audience laughed. Annabeth the loudest. I groaned, "When can I take this off?"

Nico tried to contain his laughter, "P-Percy, magnum makeovers last for a m-month!" Every burst out into fits of laughter, except me.

"What?! No! You're kidding! But! Katie! Annabeth stop laughing! Gah!" I began to stumble over words, spitting out mumbo jumbo.

_A MONTH? A WHOLE MONTH?  
This can't be happening.._

"Oh my gods," I moaned, covering my face with my hands. _Cursed Aphrodite._

* * *

_IN THE POSEIDON CABIN ANNABETH POV_

Wow. People looked.. _pink. _I can't contain my laughter, and Percy keeps glaring at me.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Percy grumbled.

"Truth," Nico said. Really?

Percy sighed, "I don't know, how long have you liked Thalia?"

"SinceImether," Nico said quickly, earning a forced smile from Thalia, who was blushing.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Nico asked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the mistakes on chapter 6, I don't look over my chapters. **

**Well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_ANNABETH POV_

"Dare," I reply, and I hear the own confidence in my voice.

"I dare you to kiss Travis," Nico grinned. What's with these original dares? Ugh.

"Psh, fine," I say. I can feel Percy glaring at my back as I scoot over to Travis.

I hear a small yelp from Seaweed Brain as I begin to kiss Travis.

Three minutes later, Percy tells us to stop.

As I sit back down next to Percy -who wraps a protective arm around me- I ask Connor truth or dare.

"Dare," Connor says, smirking as he crosses his arms as a challenge.

"I dare you to rip apart a plastic skeleton infront of everyone at the campfire tonight. Oh, and you have to yell at it while you do," I reply, checking my watch. _One hour._

"No problem."

**(I'm just going to skip to the campfire. I'm having majorrrr writer's block.)**

* * *

_AT THE CAMPFIRE- WILL SOLLACE POV_

As I walk with my stepsiblings to the campfire, I can't help but wonder- _Why in the Hades does Connor have a fake skeleton? _

As everyone settles down in their place, Connor stands up and walks to the middle. Annabeth and a few others laugh quietly.

"You lying little stack of bones!" Connor screamed, ripping an arm off of the skeleton, "I trusted you!" A leg.

Everyone stares in shock for the first few minutes, but then we erupt into laughter.

"You told me you cared!" Another leg. "You monster!" Arm.

"I-," Connor starts to sob, "I loved you!" He rips the skeleton's head off and walks back to his seat calmly, as if nothing ever happened.

Chiron clears his throat, "Thank you Connor.. For that performance.."

* * *

_NEXT DAY POSEIDON CABIN_

"Hey guys," Silena began, "We should play seven minutes in heaven, too."

**Should I add spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, or leave it as truth or dare? It's getting hard to think of dares. **

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm not really sure where I left off on the last chapter, so let's just say Silena offered to play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven/truth or dare, mkay? Mkay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians.**

**.3.**

_SILENA POV_

Eek! I got Charlie, Drew, Malcolm, Clarisse, and Chris to play, too.

"So, how do you play?" Asked Thalia.

"So, one of us spins the bottle and the person it lands on rolls again and goes in the closet for seven minutes with the second person. If you don't accept who you're with, you have to take off two pieces of clothing and someone has to ask you truth or dare. If you don't do _that _or dare, let's just say, you're out of the game and you should sleep with one eye open for a while," I smile brightly. Everyone's eyes widen and nod warily.

I grab an empty soda bottle from beside me, and spin.

And it lands on..

Drew.

Drew spins and the bottle lands on Percy. I squeal. _Annabeth's going to be sooooo jealous!_

Annabeth stares in awe as Percy gets dragged into a closet by Drew.

About a minute later, there's a loud _thump _and a _moan_, followed by another thump. Everyone sits in silence for a very long seven minutes, each thump making Annabeth's frown deeper.

After seven minutes, Annabeth walks up to the closet, whips open the door, and stares in shock.

"P-Percy!" Annabeth yelped. Percy was against Drew, kissing her fiercely. Drew smirks into his lips and pulls back.

"Oh, hey _Annabeth," _Drew prolongs her name, pushing past Annabeth and sitting down with the group. _That was rude.._

Annabeth slaps Percy and storms out of the cabin, Percy closely behind her, his cheek red, shouting things like "It wasn't me!" "Annabeth!" "Annabeth, please!"

We all jus shrug and continue our game, after asking Drew to leave.

Travis spins the bottle, and it lands on Connor. Connor spins and it lands on..

Clarisse.

Connor gulps, Travis laughs, Clarisse wrinkles her nose in disgust, and Chris glares.

"No way I'm kissin' that rat," Clarisse replies.

"Fine," Connor grumbled, "Truth or-"

"Dar-"

_Enough with the interruptions!_

Just then Annabeth and Percy walk back in and sit down casually.

"Well? Have you two returned to be lovey dovey?" I asked.

"Percy and I are fine," Annabeth said, and she gave Percy a kiss. **(I just love these two too much to let them break up. c:. )**

Percy grinned.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier- Percy's POV_

"Annabeth," I gasped as I finally caught up to her.

"What, Perseus," Annabeth said, her voice empty of emotions.

"I- I'm sorry, I was imagining she was you.. Because, I _really _like you Annabeth.." I blushed, looking down at my feet. **(Erm. Sorry, I'm not really good at this romantic stuff.)**

Annabeth crossed her arms, "You enjoyed kissing her."

"Annabeth.." I walked up to her and kissed her, with all the emotions I've been feeling.

"Please forgive me, Wise Girl?" I asked, my arms around her.

"Hmm..." Annabeth smirked, "Well.."

I poked her.

"Fine," She laughed, and we ran back to the cabin.

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

I grinned after Annabeth kissed me.

"Dare," Clarisse repeated.

"I dare you to.."

**I'm tired. So I'm just going to end this here. Review, and if you want a character in the story, put that in the reviews, too.**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 9

** Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians.**

_NO ONE'S POV _**(Oh, I'm having a lot of trouble coming up with dares. Should I just have a different punishment for not going in the closet? My dares/truths are boring. ;c. )**

"I dare you to go in the closet with me," Connor replied, grinning like an idiot.

Clarisse looked exasperated, "Seriously? Fine, punk." Clarisse rolled her eyes and stalked into the closet, leaving behind a _very _angry Chris.

"Well," Silena paused, "There're two closets, so Chris you can roll."

Chris nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Katie, who blushed deeply and quickly pulled Chris into the closet.

"I know someone who should sleep with one eye open tonight," Travis grumbled, his face distorted in anger, "Or both.."

* * *

_INSIDE THE CLOSET- KATIE POV_

"Now.." Katie began.

"Now.." Chris repeated.

"We should just make it sound like we're kissing, just to get back at everyone else. Clarisse should be finished any second now, too," Katie grinned. Chris' eyes widen and his mouth, which was in a thin line, curves into an evil smile, "Alright."

Katie bumps her back into the wall, "Just do that every few seconds."

"M'kay," Chris bumped his back into the wall, "Katie! Mmm."

"Chris!" Katie prolonged his name, making it sound like she was in pleasure, "Oh!"

"Uhh!"

We continued on for seven minutes, until we casually walked back to our friends, who were all pretty poker faced. Post to that, Chris and I rumpled our clothes and hair. Clarisse was fuming by the time we sat down, but she calmed down slowly as Chris whispered something in her ear- no doubt our joke. She glared at me, and I gulped.

* * *

_CLARISSE POV_

"It was only a joke, Clare, Katie and I never even touched each other. I would never do that you, Clarisse," Chris whispered in my ear, and I gradually calmed down. _That little Gardener brat! _She better watch her back for playing a prank like that. And it was bad enough we had to watch Annabeth and Percy swallow each other.

* * *

_NICO POV_

Charlie, who had been awfully quiet, spoke up, "Can I spin?"

"Urm, sure," Thalia responded.

Charlie silently spun the bottle, and it landed on.. The one and only..

Annabeth Chase.

Huh, Annabeth Chase and Charles Beckendorf in a closet making out. Heh.

Percy kissed Annabeth deeply, and pulled away and glared at Beckendorf, "Don't do anything she doesn't want to do."

Annabeth laughed, "I can take of myself, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say, _Wise Girl."_

* * *

_One hour later- No one's POV_

After everyone went into the closet atleast twice with everyone else, they went their separate ways for the night.

Except for Travis and Connor.

"This is _so _ going to be better than the golden mango," Connor grinned toothily.

"Oh, yeah," Travis replied.

**Review?**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I've been lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_ATHENA CABIN- ANNABETH POV- NEXT MORNING_

_"Percy!" I screamed, trying to run forward with no avail. I'm trapped in place, forced to watch Percy repeatedly be stabbed and brutally murdered countless times._

_Then next time was the worse._

_Luke Castellan, my used-to-be close friend, strutted up to Percy, a midnight black sword in hand. The sword itself was enough to send shivers down m back. It was darker than night itself, and it seemed to darken his eyes. And paused over Percy, looking down at him for a second, then back at me._

_"Luke.. Please," I pleaded, but Luke just laughed and stabbed the hilt of his sword down into Percy's stomach._

I woke up screaming that morning, already starting the day off badly. I opened my eyes groggily and stood up. I tripped over books that were strewn on the floor, and fell face first on the hard wood floor. I cursed quietly and stood back up, kicking the books under my bed.

I shoveled into the bathroom, immediately fall on my face _again. _I pause as I stand back up, looking down at my feet. I realize that there's a pair of slippers glued to the floor where I tripped. _Ugh. _

I decide to ignore this, and splash sink water on my face.

_10 minutes later_

As I head out the door, I'm stopped abruptly by plastic on my face. Very annoyed, I rip it off and storm off. I pass Katie, and he stares at me in shock.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask as I involuntarily reach up to touch my face.

Katie points to my hair, "I never knew you had a thing for purple hair..?"

I grab a piece of my hair between my fingers and stare at it. _Purple._

I scream and run back to my cabin.

* * *

_EARLER THAT MORNING- POSIEDON CABIN- PERCY POV_

I stifle a yawn as I wake up, still half asleep. As I turn on my side, I scream a girly scream.

In my bed was a plastic man- A beard, no hair, wide brown eyes, and no shirt. I kick it off quickly and stagger to my feet.

"What the _Hades?!" _I exclaim, staring down at it. The only piece of clothing on it are socks and boxers. How long was that there?!

I reach for my drink on the nightstand, suddenly thirsty. I instantly regret it as my eyes begin to water and my throat burns up. I quickly spit out the substance in my cup and look down at the glass in my hand- and it's red. _Hot sauce. _I drop my cup, and it shatters. I run to the bathroom, drinking straight from the faucet. But there's wasn't any water- was the faucet broken? I don't have enough time to think, because at that moment my tongue dries up and I cringe. I, very ungracefully, run out of the cabin and up to Mr. D.

"What do you want, Perry?" Mr. D asked, clearly not interested.

"Mm mth! Brns! Hlp!" I tried to speak normally through my burning mouth with no prevail.

"What is it, you dumb kid?" Mr. D asked angrily.

"M-My mou-th!" I coughed, and he laughed and snapped his fingers. I instantly felt relieved. Well, as relieved as I _could be, _with a magnum makeover in effect.

I walked back into my cabin, already tired from this early morning experience. I quickly passed out on my bed.

* * *

_THE SAME TIME THAT MORNING- HADES CABIN- NICO POV_

I slowly wake up in my dimly lighted cabin. But, I realize, it wasn't dimly lighted. My cabin was full of lights and- stuffed animals?

Stuffed bunnies, bears, walruses **(c;)**, foxes, and other unobserved toys. Singers like Justin Bieber and boy bands such as One Direction posters were hung on the walls.

"What..?" I asked, obviously confused.

I heard snickering nearby and growled, _Stolls._

They'll just have to be taught a lesson, no don't they?

And they will.

**Sorry for leaving off on the note. I'm going to go eat candy, cry at the loss of candy, eat more, and repeat.**

**Walruses are awesome.**

**Bye, review?**


	12. A-N

**Hey. I had a question from one of the reviews and I realized it was unclear how Annabeth's hair was dyed during the night. Let's just say Annabeth was too involved in her nightmare to wake up to the Aphrodite girls dying her hair purple under the Stoll's order, mkay? Mkay xD. And you guys will find out the meaning on Annabeth's nightmare soon. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I'm starting a new story, ****_Demigods in the Hunger Games, _****so check that out if you want.. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians.**

_NICO POV_

As I began to plan my revenge on the Stoll brothers, my stomach loudly rumbles.

"Ugh," I sighed, and stood up, heading to the dining pavilion.

As soon as I stepped outside, though, I bumped into a Clarisse- in a dress.

"Clarisse? What are you wearing?" I asked, confused on why Clarisse stooped down to wearing dresses.

Clarisse pushed me against my cabin wall, her forearm on my neck, "Listen here, _punk, _I'm heading to rip off the Stoll brothers' heads. Should I add you to my list?" Every time she says each word she digs her forearm deeper on my neck.

"N-No, Clarisse," I stutter, probably looking like a fool.

"Good." And with that she leaves.

Well, that leaves revenge for the Stolls off my to-do list. I continue on my way to eat, smirking all the way.

* * *

_KATIE POV_

As I walk to get breakfast, I notice Nico's there early, and he's.. smirking? I can't help but wonder- What makes a Hades child _smirk? _

Dancing with skeletons then ripping their heads off? Watching scary movies? Gossiping with ghosts?

As I approach Nico to get to my table, I can't keep my curiosity at bay any longer.

"Whyareyousmirking?" I blurt out, startling Nico.

As he regains his thoughts, he smirks again, "I saw Clarisse wearing a dress, and she told me she's on her way to kill the Stoll brothers. Which I'm happy for, because they put stuffed animals and boy singer posters in my cabin, don't ask."

I laugh loudly, "Clarisse- in a dress?!"

"I know, right!"

As I gather my composure, I happily eat a bowl of oat cereal at the Demeter table.

* * *

_ANNABETH POV_

As I slam my cabin door closed, I run up to my bed and collapse.

I, Annabeth Chase, will _kill the Stoll brothers._

I smirk at the thought. Heh. **(A bit out of character, I know.)**

I decide to cheer myself up by looking at architecture books.

Around twenty minutes later, I'm about to fall asleep, when my cabin door creaks open.

And in the doorway- _was Luke Castellan._

I jump to my feet, stumbling a bit as I shake off my sleepiness.

"L-Luke? What are you d-doing here? I thought you were d-dead?" I stumble on my words- something I _never do. _

"Let's go with.. I had help from a certain friend of mine to be resurrected, shall we?" Luke smirked, walking toward me, scarily slow.

"Go away, Luke," I try to make this sound threatening, but my voice cracks and Luke laughs.

"Poor, poor, Annie, my old friend. Don't you miss me?" He grins toothily, and in a blink of an eye, slams me against the wall.

"Percy!" I scream, as loud as my voice can muster.

**Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm going to have this story as a plot, but truth or dare will be a part of the rest of the story, still.**

**Bye, review?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Don't really have anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians.**

_PERCY POV_

I sit on the beach sand, finally able to relax, miraculously. I realize as I stare into the horizon that I haven't been to the beach in a week. And in that week, so much has changed.

For one, Annabeth and I are dating.

I sigh as I recall our kiss. It was bound to happen, wasn't it?

Just as I drift into my thoughts, a blood wrenching scream pierces my ears.

"Percy!" The unknown yet familiar voice screams.

_Annabeth._

I jump to my feet, stumbling in the sand a little. Without putting on my shoes, I dash to the Athena cabin, hoping that's where Annabeth is.

When I get there, my blood runs cold.

Luke Castellan?

I realize I said this aloud as Luke smirks and nods, "The one and only, Perseus," He flicks his wrist, checks the time, and leaves, but just before he does, he whispers, "She'll be dead in an hour, Jackson."

I look back into the cabin to find Annabeth crumpled in the corner, blood oozing from a wound above her left eyebrow. I notice that her right wrist is bandaged, but smudged in a black liquid- poison?

I ran up to Annabeth, gathering her in my arms and carrying her bridal style to the infirmary.

"Help! Chiron!" I yell as loudly as I can, hoping Chiron and the Apollo kids got the message, "Infirmary!"

Just as I'm laying Annabeth down on the sheets of an infirmary bed, Chiron and four Apollo children- Will Sollace being one of them- burst into the room, quickly spotting Annabeth and rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Will asked, looking at me with a deadly serious expression.

"L-Luke.. He's back, h-he poisoned Annabeth through her wrist, I guess. He said she'll die in an hour.." I choke out, looking down at Annabeth's pale face. I can see her eyes moving back and forth through her eyelids. _Good, she's alive. _Snap out of it! Of course Annabeth'll make it..

I can hear a voice in the back of my head prodding me, telling me she won't make it.

Then Luke's voice.

_Fifty minutes and she'll never wake up.. Good luck, Jackson.. you'll need it._

I shake my head. _Shut up, Luke._

More Apollo kids, four to be exact, begin to help the first five kids with Annabeth.

Nine Apollo kids..?

I approach Annabeth's bed to hold her hand, which I found to be cold and stiff.

"Do you think Annabeth'll be o..kay?" I ask, looking down at Annabeth's face.

"We're not sure.." Will Sollace said sadly.

A sudden burst of rage filled my stomach, and I let go of Annabeth's hand and went to find- and kill- Luke.

~TiMe SkIp c;~

I found Luke outside the entrance of the woods, kicking rocks. _What?_

I shake my head, "Luke," I call out, gaining Luke's attention.

He smirks in amusement, "Yes, Jackson?"

"What do you want? Why did you do that to Annabeth?" I demanded.

Luke chuckled humorlessly, "To get to you," was all he said.

"Me? What do you want with _me?"_

Luke laughed again, "You really are oblivious are you? You're the most powerful demigod alive, Perseus. Both Kronos and I know we could use you on our side against the gods."

"No deal. I'm not joining you, Luke, deal with it. I will never join you," I replied calmly, even though anger seeped through me.

"Do you," Luke began, "Want this?" He held up a white opaque liquid in a capped tube, "It'll save Annabeth."

"Give it to me," I commanded, but stood my ground, knowing this is a trick.

"You'll have to beat me in a swordfight, Jackson, if you really want to save your precious girlfriend," Luke's eyes glinted with jealousy, or maybe it was just me.

How had he known that Annabeth and I got together?  
"How long were you spying on camp, Luke?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"A week ago," He replied simply.

In a sudden moment of chance, three Ares campers appear from the woods and tackle Luke.

"W- What?! What the Hermes?!" Luke asks, enraged. He elbows an Ares kid in the stomach, who just winces and knees Luke.

Out of rage, I kneel next to Luke and grip his face between my hands.

"Give me the antidote," I almost growl, and I see fear flash in Luke's eyes, but it's gone too soon to be sure.

He rips his arm free of an Ares kid, and pulls out the white liquid that could save Annabeth's life.

He hands it to me forcefully and glares at everything, "Can I leave now?" He growls.

"Leave? You'll cause all this trouble and _leave?" _I ask, astounded. _Who does he think he is?  
_"Uhm, yes? You're really an idiot, Percy," He says, annoyed.

I grab Luke by the collar of his shirt and push him against a tree, "If you _ever, and I mean ever, come back to this camp, we will kill you."_

I push Luke to the ground and tell the campers to get him out of here. I could hear Luke behind my back, "Nice makeup, Pricilla!" Idiot.

~TiMe SkIp c:~

"Is she awake yet?" I ask as I check at the infirmary for what seems like the hundredth time today. After I gave the Apollo kids the antidote, I've been waiting for Annabeth to wake up.

"Percy?" A weak voice that belongs to Annabeth calls out.

"Annabeth!" I say, and my voice cracks, so I sound high pitched.

Annabeth laughs, and I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

I run up to her and hug her tightly.

"Can't breathe.." Annabeth gasps, and I quickly let go.

I kiss her, "I- I thought you were-"

"Stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop."

"Sto-?"

"Percy, I'm here now. You saved me. **(OOC, I know) **We're together now and that's all that matters," Annabeth hugged me.

"Okay," I smiled.

~TiMe SkIp c:~

After Annabeth was allowed to leave the infirmary, everyone gathered at the Zeus cabin.

So here we were. Thalia, Travis, Clarisse, Katie, Connor, Annabeth, Nico, Will Sollace, and me.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

**Review?**

**Bye.**

**c;**


	15. Chapter 13

**I think this is going to be the last chapter. I might have a sequel or something after I finish a different story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_The last day at Camp Half Blood- PERCY POV_

I sit on the edge of the dock, my feet over the side, and think over the summer. It went by really quick, after the whole Luke incident- He never did come back, thank the gods.

Most of the campers have already left, so it's just me and the year-rounders. I wonder what it would be like to stay at camp an entire year, but I'll never find out. I couldn't do that to Sally.

This Summer has been the best summer of my life. Not just because of Annabeth- but for Travis and Katie, and Thalia and Nico. Thalia left a while ago to return to the Huntresses, and it's a shame Nico can't be with her.

I hear Chiron trot up next to me.

"Hey, Chiron," I say without looking up.

"Hello, my dear boy, how are you?" Chiron asks, which surprises me- why is he asking me that?

"I'm.. fine."

"Are you sure?"

I sigh, "Yeah."

"All right, I have to go."

"Bye."

I put my face in my hands are I listen to the trot of Chiron's hooves, I didn't realize how _tired _I was.

I decided to leave after saying goodbye to the remaining campers.

As I stand at the border of camp, I look camp.

I wonder what's in store for next summer...

And with that, I leave.

**Thanks. Bye.**

**Review?**

**-PurpleWalrusFtw**

** There'll most likely be a sequel soon, after I finish a Hunger Games/Percy Jackson crossover. **


End file.
